


A Rainy Day

by Avena95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Minghao loves rain, boyfriends being soft, but he loves his boyfriend more, idk how to tag, kinda domestic, please excuses my mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avena95/pseuds/Avena95
Summary: Minghao loves rain. But sometimes just sit back and watch are kind of boring, so maybe going out and enjoy the rain wouldn't be such a bad idea right?





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspposted on AsianFanFic under the same username

Minghao shifts to sit on his bed as he stares at the gloomy sky above the vast dark blue sea through the glass wall across. Excitement bubbling in him at the thought of what was to come soon from behind those dark, bloated clouds floating around slowly. 

Rain has always been his things since forever. The smells, the sound, and everything about it always give him this sense of comfort, like a white noises that lull you to sleep or like the smell of something familiar that put your mind at ease. He remembers how his eyes always find its way to the nature phenomenon, unblinking as he stares with great interest at the way the rain pour down on whatever caught underneath. Just like now.

A few low rumbles in the distance later, then the first batch of water start to pour down on earth. Droplets of water coming in a light drizzle, a warning for whoever are outside about its arrival before it turns into full blown down pour. The Chinese man watches as clear liquids hit the glass before sliding down, then averts his gaze to the bright screen of his phone that he manage to retrieved from underneath his pillow not long ago.

’06.05 AM’

It’s still too early to be awake, moreover in the weekend like now. And once awake, he will stick to being that way for the next couple of hours, which is suck sometimes. Minghao sighs as he tears his gaze from his phone then back to the rain. 

He usually was very content just watching the rain or having it sound as a background noise while he did something. But this time he feels a little boring just to sit back and watch. And since he has nothing to do for the next few hours, maybe going out and enjoy the rain wouldn’t be such a bad idea right?

 

 

Junhui wakes up to the sound of his alarm goes off. Its sounds almost beat the sound of the rain outside. Groaning he rolls over and stretches an arm out to grab his phone on the bedside table, fumbling slightly with the device before shutting it off completely. A sighs makes its way past his lips in relieves. Now that the noises are gone, he thinks of going back to snuggling with his youngest boyfriend slash his personal human pillo- wait, where’s MInghao?

“Hao?” He calls out sleepily, only to be meet with silence. The oldest Chinese man rubs his eyes with balled fist while yawning widely as he sits up on the bed.

“Xiaohao?” Again, no response. Junhui scratches the back of his neck confusedly. Maybe the younger went to the other room to sleep with their other housemates instead…

The Wen guy hop off the bed then make his way to the bedroom across from his. He pushes the door open, just enough for his head to poke in and see if the said male is there or not. Junhui cranes his neck further into the room to peers at the two sleeping figures on the bed, but none of them is Minghao. Sighing, he closes the door quietly as not to disturb the two and frown. Where could he possibly be?

And then he hears it. The faint sound of laughter amongst the pitter patter of rain. He lets out a chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. Why he didn’t think about it before.

A moment later he finds the younger boy in their backyard, sitting by the pool side as he soaks himself under the rain. Head tilts upward and eyes closed, enjoying every drop of water that falls on his skin. His brown hair sticking onto his forehead and his thin t-shirt clings to his body like a second layer of skin. A look of pure bliss adorn his face, the look that can makes a certain guy loses his breath in an instant.

“HELLO?! EARTH TO GEGE!! HELLO?” 

“Uh, he-y Hao,” Junhui snaps out of his trances to see Minghao already standing infront of him with his fond smiles and amusement shinning in his eyes. A flick soon delivers to his forehead by the long fingers that he loves held and play with.

“You’re zoning out. Whatcha thinking, huh?” The older of the two grimaces at the bit of wet and cold spot left on his forehead. His –now- peach colors cheeks puffing out in an act of embarrassment and shyness as he rubs at the spot.

“Nothing,” Jun averts his gaze anywhere but on the certain brown haired guy infront of him. He knew lying get him nowhere with Minghao (and the other two), but he still does it anyway.

Minghao knows the older was lying, but he let it pass this time. Knowing that it was only because the older was embarrassed to admit something.

Silently, he lets his eyes roams over the other. Taking his slightly dishevels appearance as the sight that he just woke up. Was he awake because of him?

“Why are you awake, hum? Can’t sleep without me?” He doesn’t mean the question to sounds like teasing. But when the blush on Junhui face get darken in an instant, it probably did.

“Wha- Am not! I- am usually awake at this hour, y-you know,”

Minghao lets out an amused smile as he hold a steady gaze toward the other eyes, even if the latter still refuses to look at him. Admiring the walking version of Aphrodite (if she was a boy) infront of him. That is, until an idea suddenly pop up on his mind.

With one swift move, he grabs the older wrist and drags him under the rain. Laughing loudly when the older let out a very unmanly squeaks, startles at his actions. 

“Minghao! You ungrateful shitty brat! Look what you’ve done!” He scowls. A pout forming on his lips as he glares at the younger male. 

“Awh, what the matter princess? Worry that the rain will ruin your pretty lil face?”

Junhui scowls. Face goes deep shade of red in embarrassment and irritation. Embarrassment because Minghao had called him princess and pretty (which is rare) at the same time, and irritation because not only the younger had make him soaked to the bone but also have the audacity to teases him! That brat!

“Ya! You brat! Come here, let me show you who the princess here is!!” The younger Chinese breaks into runs for his life with Junhui hot on his heels. Laughing and teasing each other as they engages in a –sort of- cat and mouse game. 

“Gotcha!” Minghao squeals when Junhui pick him up and spins him around. The elder’s long arms wraps around his hips while his arms wraps around his neck out of reflect.

“Whoa! Jun-ge! Stop it! I’m dizzy,” The younger man said in between giggles. Trying to stop the older to spin him around for the sake of his wellbeing. Junhui let out a chuckles and does what he’s told to, but not putting Minghao down. He cranes his neck upward just to meets a pair of warms chocolate orbs staring back at him. His gaze, full of affection and fondness goes straight into his heart, sending it into beating crazily. Junhui feels like falling in love all over again with the younger.

Minghao lets his eyes wander around the older face. Staring from his damp hair that matted on his forehead, his sparkling doe eyes, the bridge of his nose, and lastly his pair of plump, soft lips. 

God, he feels like kissing the hell out of him right now. And so he dives for it.

The kiss was sweet and slow, as if they have all the time in the world. Minghao swipes his tongue on Junhui bottom lips, asking for entrance. The older parts his lips without a second thought, letting the younger roam his tongue all over his mouth for a good 30 second before they had to pull away. Both males had their chest heaving as they struggles to catch their breath, gazes still remains on each other.

“Aww, what a lovely scene I witness here,”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! It look like something that come out straight from a sappy romance novel. Ew,” The deep voice male snickers at his taller companion. But his eyes look out to them fondly with a little hint of amusement and worry, despite his comment. 

Both the Chinese males turn to look at the newcomer, then grinning up innocently at them.

“Oh hei Won! Gyu! How’s your sleep?” Junhui asks casually as he sets Minghao down. Their hand quickly find one another and lacing their fingers together. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the oldest. 

“Wonderful. And I kind of want to continue it, so please be a good boyfriends and get your fucking ass right here before I chase you and drag you here myself,” The three other males wince a bit at the harshness of his tone, but they knew that it’s just a barely woken up Wonwoo’s way of express his worries. Mingyu unwarps himself from the older as he lets out an amused chuckles.

“Let the kids have some fun, hyung. They wouldn’t get sick from playing under the rain, right...” Just as Mingyu finished his sentence, Minghao begins to sneeze loudly.

“….Or they would,” He sighs while Wonwoo looks so pissed off and worried at the same time. “I take back what I said. Hyung could you get the towels, please. I’m gonna make some warm tea for us,” The two head back inside the house. Leaving the Chinese duo once again to wash their feet before stepping into the porch. Shedding their clothes one by one and only leaving their boxer on.

Wonwoo comes back ten minutes later with two thickest and fluffiest towels they had, quickly wrapping the two quivering male with it then escorts them inside while fussing like a mother.

“You guys will sleep in our room. We’ll have a cuddle fest, and I don’t accept rejection, understand?” Both the chinese had to muffles their giggles at the Korean male mother scolding tone. Because 1) Its funny and 2) Despite being together for almost 2 years now, they still didn’t used to the Wonwoo’s mother mode (that he rarely use). 

“Yes, Mom,” The replies in sync. Only to makes Wonwoo glares at their giggling figures.

 

 

Minghao steps out of the bathroom, dressed in a hoodie twice his size (which oddly smells like Mingyu) and pair of sweat pants that hanging low on his waist (probably Wonwoo’s), feeling fresh and warm. He looks around the room while making a poor attempt at drying his hair with a small towel. Wonwoo sighs for his place on the bed and scoots over, making a room for his youngest boyfriend to sit infront of him.

“Come,” A wide grin blooms on Minghao’s face as he makes his way over. As soon as the younger plops down, Wonwoo begins his work to drying up the Chinese male’s fluffy brown locks with the towel.

On the other side of the bed, Mingyu had been working on Junhui’s hair for a while now. His long fingers moves through the soft black locks as he dries it with hairdryer skillfully. The older has close his eyes in peaceful, enjoying every moment with a content hum once in a while.

A moment later, after all the cups of chamomile tea had been emptied, they finds themselves in a tangle mess on the Korean males’ bed. Minghao had his arms around Junhui, while Junhui had his nose buries in the crook of his necks. Smelling the comforting scent of one of his boyfriend with a hand splays on Minghao’s chest and the other tucks underneath his head. 

Minghao thinks somehow, moment like this are one of the many that he loves the most. With Junhui’s warm breath on his neck, Mingyu’s large hand on his hips as the said male spooning Junhui, and Wonwoo’s bony arms wraps securely around his waist. He feels more comfortable and safer than any rain could make him feels like. Despite being squished like a sardine, he’s happier being surrounded by the people he loves than sleeping all by his own. 

He looks down to the sleeping male in his arms. Smiling at the adorable face of his oldest boyfriend then give him a loving kiss to the top of his head. With the muffled sounds of rain outsides, and the warm light of mingyu’s fairy lights, Minghao lets himself drifting off to dream land. 

Well, maybe going out and enjoy the rain are indeed not a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fict i posted here (and also the second one as i have posted some fict in my Asianfanfic acc)
> 
> I... Honestly don't know what am i doing again, but thank you for reading this mess of a fict up to this message.  
> I know this is a bit cliche. I just love meaniejunhao, and this is my way to expressing it :') honestly, this tag needs more appreciation!!
> 
> Anyway if you like the fict gives your kudos and let me read what you think about this in the comment section ;)


End file.
